SpLit
by flaming-1251
Summary: When SpongeBob is hit in the head with a rock, he develops a split personality. Now, he is the cheery Sponge he used to be, and a crazed criminal! Soon he is thrust into a strange mystery, and must figure out a way to stop himself before he destroys every
1. Bad Night

**Authors Note: **Im back! And i've finally built up the patience to actually end a story! Yay! Anyway, here it is, "SpLit"!

* * *

SpongeBob tip toed quietly through Jellyfish Fields, silently sneaking up behind an unsespecting jellyfish. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he caught it in his net. "Hey Patrick, I got one!" SpongeBob yelled happily. In the blink of an eye Patrick was there to congragulate his friend and see his catch. "Great job, buddy!" he said, patting SpongeBob on the back. SpongeBob then flipped over his net and set the jellyfish free. "Hey SpongeBob, its getting kind of dark" said Patrick, anxiety slowly creeping into his voice. SpongeBob looked around and found that it was in fact quite dark outside. "Your right. We should get going" said SpongeBob. "Just come over and help me pick up some of the Jellyfishing equipment, and we can leave" he added, as he started towards the assortment of nets and jars he had brought. "I dont know if I can wait that long, SpongeBob" said Patrick nervously. SpongeBob knew that Patrick couldnt stand the darkness, and he looked as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown. SpongeBob sighed and said, "Okay Patrick, ill take the equipment". I look of joy stole over Patricks face. "Your the best friend ever, SpongeBob!" he yelled, and with that, he ran away. SpongeBob then began to carry all the equipment back to his house, which was no easy feat. There was a ton of stuff that needed carrying. SpongeBob groaned and began to stumble under the wieght of the many jars and nets, but, using all his uper body strength, he managed to stay up. That is, until he tripped over a rock. The equipment flew everywhere, the jars shattered and the nets snapped. But that was the least of SpongeBob's worries. For he was not about to hit the soft grass surface of the field, but a hard rock. SpongeBob hit his head on the rock, which was strangely placed in front of the rock he had tripped on. A sharp pain was the last thing SpongeBob remember, until he awoke 2 hours later to the sound of ambulance sirens.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry that it was so short, but I thought that that was a good place to leave off. Please R&R! Thanks! 


	2. Going Home

**Authors Note: **Here we are, the second chapter! I would like to thank some reviewers:

**j.:** Sorry about the double spacing problem! Ill correct it in this chapter.

**A. Nonymous: **Again, im gonna fix the double spacing problem. Thanks for the review!

**sponge-fan: **Wow! I didnt know that I was missed! Anyway, thanks for the super-duper review!

**CoralChoral: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Bladequeen2000:** Thanks for the good review!

* * *

SpongeBob wearily opened his eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened, and didnt understand why his head was throbing. Upon looking around, he realized that he was in an ambulance. A loud noise filled the air as the sirens started going. SpongeBob groaned. _This is doing nothing for my headache! _he thought.

"Oh, your awake" said a doctor, who was sitting next to him, fiddleing with a bottle of medication. "Here are some pain killers to help your head" he said, handing SpongeBob two red and white pills.

SpongeBob took the pills from the doctor and swallowed them without any water. He felt almost instant relief as the medication began to work. Suddenly, he found it hard to keep his eyes open. In a few moments he had drifted off to sleep.

"By the way, those pills might make you drowsy" said the doctor. But SpongeBob was already asleep.

SpongeBob awoke at the hospital. The pain in his head had gone away, and he was feeling alot better. After a few minutes of just laying in his hospital bed he decided that he was fit enough to walk. Despite some pain in his legs, it was a fairly easy task. He walked out of the room he was in and into the a hallway. After a little bit of walking, he found the front lobby of the hospital, and was surprised to find Patrick and Sandy standing there.

"Oh SpongeBob, im so happy that your okay!" exclaimed a delighted Sandy upon seeing her yellow friend. She ran over and gave him a big hug. "We were so worried about you!"

SpongeBob was puzzled.

"Why were you worried about me?" he asked, after recieving Sandy's (almost crushing) hug.

Now it was Sandy's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean why?" she asked. "You fell on a rock in Jellyfish fields and got knocked out". She looked a little worried now. "Dont you remember?"

SpongeBob racked his brain for any memory of this event, but he could not think of anything. "Now that I think of it" he replied, "I dont remember anything from that night".

"Well, your okay now, and thats all that matters" said Sandy happily, and again embraced her friend in a big hug.

SpongeBob found it kind of strange that anyone would worry so much about a simple bumb on the head, but he didnt say anything to Sandy. He then saw Patrick walking over to them, smiling. SpongeBob found it odd that Patrick was so silent this entire time, because he knew that his friend liked to talk.

"Hey Sandy look!" said Patrick. "SpongeBob's here!".

Sandy looked at his friend in annoyance and then sighed. "I can see that, Patrick" she said.

With that, the group left the hospital.

SpongeBob woke the next day, to the sound of his fog horn alarm. Mr. Krabs had let him take the day off because of his injury. SpongeBob stretched and did his morning routine before walking downstairs for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some cereal and milk. As he started eating contently, he pulled out a notepad from his pocket. The notebook was labeled "Dream Journal". SpongeBob had started recording his dreams because Patrick loved to hear about them. He put a pencil to the paper and wrote down the date and then tried to think of how to start his latest entry. As he thought he realized that he could not even remeber the dream itself. In fact, he didnt even remember falling asleep and was very tired. SpongeBob shrugged and came to the conclusion that it was just a side effect of the pain killers. He decided to go to the doctors anyway, though, just to make sure that nothing was wrong. But he would do that later, because now he had to watch the morning news. He brought his cereal into the living room and sat on the couch, then reached for the remote and turned on the television. He then turned to the news channel, and resumed eaing his breakfast.

"Our top story tonight" said the news fish on the screen. "Bikini Bottom resident Patrick Star was violently killed in his home last night".

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wow! The first killing! Sorry for all you Patrick fans, but I decided that he was the first one to go. Anyway, please R&R, and I hope you liked the chapter! 


	3. New Home

**Authors Note: **Again, its time to thank the reviewers! YAY!

**sponge-fan:** Thanks for the review! Im glad that you were surprised... well, I think you were surprised! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**A. Nonymous: **Im glad that you liked my idea! Thanks for the great review!

**Anonymous critic: **Thanks for the review!

**abuckedtoothbarnical: **Thanks for the review!

* * *

SpongeBob dropped his breakfast, his mouth gaping in horror.

_"Bikini Bottom resident Patrick Star was violently killed in his home last night". _

The words echoed in his head for what seemed like ages.

"He was found dead on his floor at 11 o'clock pm, his killer had killed him by slashing an X in his chest." continued the news fish. "But this was only the beggining".

SpongeBob stared intently at the screen. _Beggining?_ SpongeBob thought. _What does he mean by that?_

"It seems that this was only the first of 2 murders last night" said the news fish, a tear beggining to stream down its face. "Patrick's nieghbour, Squidward Tentacles, was also found dead last night, the same X slashed in his chest as well."

SpongeBob began to cry. Soon, he was double his size, as he had absorbed his own tears.

"Police suspect the SpongeBob SquarePants, the last one on the street where these murders occured, is the next target." continued the news fish. "And now for sports!" he said in a slighty more cheery voice.

"Im next!" SpongeBob yelled in fear. Then, as if on que, the police knocked on his door. SpongeBob opened the door for them.

"Hello Mr. SquarePants, were here to relocate you" said the policeman bluntly.

SpongeBob was confused. "Relocate?" he asked. "But why?". No one had told him about any relocation plans.

The police sat down with him in the kitchen and told him that he had to move as a safety percaution. SpongeBob understood that it was for his own good, and packed his bags. He was to leave in the morning.

"We currently have no ideas of where to move you, do you have a friend or family member who might take you in?" asked the police man as SpongeBob packed. But SpongeBob already knew where he was going.

"Howdy SpongeBob!" greeted Sandy the next day.

SpongeBob had called Sandy the night before, and she agreed to let him stay for as long as he needed.

Sandy took SpongeBob into her house and led him to his room.

"This is where ya'll be sleepin'" announced Sandy.

"Gee Sandy, thanks!" said SpongeBob, looking happily around the room.

For the next few nights, SpongeBob and Sandy lived peacefully together. SpongeBob tried not to be a burden, even though Sandy didnt care. But that all ended on the third night.

SpongeBob woke up, and stepped out of his bed. He put on his clothes and walked out to the hall. But as he passed Sandy's door, he noticed blood coming out from under the door. He screamed in panick, and threw open the door.

Sandy was lying, dead, on the floor. A pool of blood surrounding her, and an X slashed through her stomach.


End file.
